Distance
by Ghetasya
Summary: "Yeah, meskipun bila 'omong kosong' itu mulai berpaling kau juga tidak akan menyesal sepertinya," sindir Reiner/ Annie mulai merasa bosan dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Bertl. Tapi, apakah setelah berakhirnya hubungan mereka, segalanya semakin membaik?/ AnniexBertholdxChrista. Dedicated for Lemmiere Chrys./ UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Isayama Hajime-san.  
_

**_Warning:_**_AU, OOC, typo, endingnya belum diketahui bakal sad atau happy. Liat aja nanti, sesuai mood saya~ /ditebas_

* * *

_**Distance**_

_Presented by __**kutu loncat**_

* * *

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Annie terus membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Guratan merah tampak jelas mengelilingi pupilnya yang dihiasi oleh iris biru safir. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sudah mengantuk sedari tadi, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini. Terutama mengenai hubungan asmaranya bersama Bertholdt, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya semenjak kecil.

Ia beranjak bangun dan duduk menyender pada tempat tidurnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang dinaikan dengan kedua lengan tangan yang seolah tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada ponselnya yang terletak di meja _buffet_ yang bergetar pelan.

Suatu kebetulan, kini Bertl tengah menghubunginya entah untuk apa.

"Ada apa, Bertl?" Annie menyahut dengan nada datar.

"_Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, loh_," terdengar nada khawatir dari suara berat Bertl.

"Kau sendiri menghubungiku ketika sudah lewat tengah malam begini, bukan?" tanya Annie dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Tangannya yang tak menggenggam ponsel dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket tipis miliknya.

"_Yeah, kau benar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau sudah tidur. Nyatanya kau masih insomnia sepertinya._"

"Hm, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sulit tidur tepat waktu," jawab Annie sambil berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu balkon sehingga ketika telah terbuka, tirai-tirai putih yang menggantung di sana menari-nari di udara akibat terpaan angin malam. Di saat seperti ini, Annie jauh lebih menyukai udara malam meski bisa menyebabkan dirinya sakit.

"_Annie_," sahut Bertl setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. "_Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu belakangan ini?_"

Annie yang tadinya tengah memejamkan mata kini membukanya. "Tidak ada—maksudku, tidak juga. Memang ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku, hanya saja … tidak terlalu penting."

"_Anne_," kini Bertl memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang hanya diucapkan pemuda itu. "_Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kita tahu itu. Kau percaya kepadaku, kan?_"

Annie mendudukkan dirinya di lantai balkon kamarnya, lalu ia meneguk ludah dengan sulit. "Aku … belum begitu yakin kenapa."

"_Jujur saja, kau bisa percayakan aku_," ujar Bertl. "_Apa ini tentang hubungan kita?_"

Annie terkesiap seketika, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Jadi, benar atau tidak?_" tanya Bertl lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari gadis blonde yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu menatap ke bawah balkonnya di mana ia dapat melihat jalanan aspal yang masih terlihat basah akibat hujan yang turun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin jauh-jauh. Sesungguhnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa, di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Bertl, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lebih lama.

"Bertl, dengarlah," Annie menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa … kau merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dari hubungan kita? Sesuatu yang telah berubah."

"_Tidak,_" Annie menunggu kelanjutan dari pemuda itu cukup lama karena Bertl sendiri terdiam sesaat. "_Tidak ada yang berbeda, tak ada juga yang berubah dengan hubungan kita, Anne._"

Gadis itu ikut terdiam mendengar jawaban Bertl.

"_Kupikir, kau lah yang berubah,_" gumam Bertl dengan nada bicara yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Annie sendiri. Kalimat pemuda itu mampu membuat Annie seperti mematung. Bukan karena kalimat Bertl telah menyakitinya, namun justru daripada itu, kalimat itu tepat pada sasaran. Barangkali sudah sejak lama Annie menyadari dirinya berubah, tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Begitu kah?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu dikatakan Annie. Matanya yang selalu menatap kosong dan dingin kini justru menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan kini safir itu jauh lebih redup daripada yang biasanya.

"_Entahlah, bisa saja aku salah prasangka,_" jawab Bertl seperti tengah menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. "_Jadi, ada apa dengan hubungan kita?_"

"Bertl, sebelum kita melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih jauh, tepat sebelum 2 tahun yang lalu, kita hanyalah sahabat biasa yang selalu menempel ke mana-mana—"

"_Dan juga Reiner,_" sela Bertl mengoreksi.

"Yeah, Reiner juga. Kita bertiga sudah bersama sejak kita masih begitu kecil, bahkan sampai sekarang. Apa-apa kita harus selalu bersama, istilahnya kita sudah seperti satu paket saja."

Annie dapat mendengar suara hela napas Bertl. "_Yeah, kita bertiga selalu bersama._"

"Yah, kita bertiga memang selalu bersama. Sampai kau menyatakan perasaanmu 2 tahun yang lalu yang langsung kujawab bahwa aku juga menyayangimu. Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tiba-tiba saja Reiner seperti jauh dari kita," tutur Annie.

"_Reiner bukannya menjauh dari kita, dia hanya ingin memberi kita waktu untuk berdua saja,_" Bertl mengatakannya masih dengan nada yang tidak dapat ditebak oleh Annie sendiri. Cara pemuda itu berbicara berbeda. Entah benar atau tidak, tetapi kali ini Bertl berbicara seolah ia tengah takut.

"Justru itu, Bertl, aku … aku merindukan di mana masa-masa kita masih bertiga. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Beberapa kali Annie kembali mendengar Bertl menghela napas, namun setelah gadis itu mengatakannya, keinginannya, deru napas pemuda itu jauh lebih terdengar seolah-olah ia tengah menghirup udara yang pekat.

"… _kau ingin kita putus?_"

Pertanyaan itu terlontas begitu saja dari bibir Bertl. Annie sendiri tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu sudah berpikir dengan begitu baik sebelum mengatakannya atau tidak. Bahkan Annie tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang. Dan memang ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Bukan karena ia membenci Bertl, karena ia tahu bila ia melakukannya, itu akan semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Apa itu yang terbaik?" tanya balik Annie. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan Bertl. Namun justru pertanyaannya itu seolah mewakili dari jawaban 'ya'.

"_Apapun keputusanmu, kupikir itu yang terbaik, Annie. Tapi…, apa ini semua karena Reiner? Maksudku, tadi kau bilang kau merindukannya—_"

"Bukan yang seperti, Bertl, sungguh. Di mataku kalian berdua sama, kalian sangat begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Hanya saja cara pandangku denganmu kini sama seperti cara pandangku kepada Reiner," jelas Annie setelah memotong ucapan Bertl.

"_Atau mungkin cara pandangmu kepada Reiner lah yang sama dengan cara pandangmu kepadaku._"

Annie sejujurnya lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Bertl. Mungkinkah yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar? Bahwa kini Annie sudah memandang Reiner sama seperti ia memandang Bertl, kekasihnya sendiri.

"_Jawablah, Annie. Apa perasaanmu kepadaku berubah?_" tanya Bertl, merasa Annie terdiam cukup lama semenjak ia mengemukakakn pendapatnya terang-terangan.

_Aku tidak tahu, Bertl_.

"Aku…" Annie menjeda ucapannya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia harus memikirkan jawaban yang pasti dan tidak akan menyakiti hati Bertl. Namun, semua itu rasanya mustahil. Apapun jawabannya bisa menyakiti Bertl. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin melakukannya.

"_Annie, jujur saja, apa kau bosan denganku?_"

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan denganmu—"

"_Dengan hubungan kita kalau begitu?_"

Annie kembali dibuat terdiam. Entah kenapa semua pertanyaan Bertl tidak ada yang bisa dijawabnya dengan begitu yakin. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin karena jawaban yang telah ia ketahui namun ia tidak ingin memberi tahunya kepada Bertl sendiri? Ia menyibak helaian poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Annie menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Yeah, aku bosan dengan hubungan kita."

Kali ini giliran Bertl yang terdiam lama. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu. Apa mungkin kini pemuda itu berpikir bahwa Annie jahat? Apakah jawaban gadis itu memang menyakiti hati Bertl?

"_Hhh,_" terdengar hela napas Bertl, kali ini benar-benar jelas. "_Baiklah, bila itu maumu._"

Annie tak menjawab apapun, ia menunggu kalimat apalagi yang akan dilontarkan Bertholdt. Entah kenapa, Annie bisa merasakan Bertl tersenyum. Atau benarkah pemuda itu tersenyum di saat dirinya baru saja disakiti oleh ucapan kekasihnya sendiri?

"_Mungkin, tak ada salahnya kita menghentikan hubungan ini. Kau tahu, kembali menjadi sahabat biasa … bersama Reiner, kita akan kembali menjadi bertiga lagi._"

Annie hendak membalas ucapan Bertl, namun didahului pemuda itu. "_Kau tahu, Annie? Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kita memulai hubungan ini, aku berpikir bahwa kau akan menolakku. Aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang bebas. Kau tidak suka terikat dalam suatu hubungan._"

"…"

"_Dan aku juga berpikir, bila kau menerimaku, bisa saja setelah kita putus nanti kita tidak bisa kembali sebagai sahabat lagi—kau tahu kebanyakan pasangan seperti apa setelah berakhir. Tapi aku tidak menyangka saat itu kau justru membalas perasaanku. Benar-benar … tak bisa terungkapkan lagi._"

Annie masih diam, menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu lagi. "_Tapi aku bersyukur, Annie, setidaknya kau masih memilih menjadi sahabatku dibanding menjauhiku._"

Bertl tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Annie sekarang. Gadis itu tengah menempelkan dagunya pada lututnya. Safir itu berkaca-kaca, namun tidak menangis. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menahan tangisnya, karena ia tidak ingin Bertl tahu bahwa ia juga merasa menyesal setelah mengatakannya. Namun, ia memang harus mengatakan hal itu. Dan dengan membuat Bertl khawatir dengannya setelah apa yang ia katakan? Tidak mungkin.

"_Hei, sudah nyaris pukul 3 dini hari. Kau belum mengantuk?_" tanya Bertl.

Annie menggeleng walau rasanya percuma karena Bertl tidak melihatnya. "Tidak."

"_Tidurlah, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu,_" Bertl masih memberinya nasihat setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. "_Aku tutup dulu, pagi ini aku juga masih ada kegiatan._"

"Yeah, aku mengerti."

"_Baiklah, malam, Annie._"

"Malam," gumam Annie dengan lirih dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. Annie memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi setelah menutup rapat pintu balkon.

Ia merebahkan diri dengan posisi menyamping sehingga kini ia dapat melihat bingkai foto dirinya bersama Bertl dan Reiner. Namun, pandangan matanya hanya terfokus pada Bertl yang di foto tersebut tengah berdiri dengan dirangkul oleh Reiner yang tersenyum lebar.

Annie cukup menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu akan mengubah kehidupan sehari-harinya yang selalu dibayangi oleh Bertl. Setelah matahari terbit, tak akan ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi yang selalu menyambutnya. Tak ada lagi sapaan 'Anne'. Kini ia hanya membutuhkan waktu dengan dirinya, hanya dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Bertl di sampingnya.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Nggak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba ide semacam ini merambat (?) ke otak saya. Sebenernya sih agak terinspirasi sama apa yang saya alamin, tapi saya nggak sampe kayak Annie juga. Saya mikir ide ini soalnya saya nggak muna, saya pernah pacaran juga kok. Dan selama saya pacaran, nggak ada yang awet (paling lama sebulan)_

_Soalnya, jujur aja, saya ini orangnya bosenan dan sama dengan Annie, saya sendiri nggak tau apa yang bikin saya bosen sama mereka-mereka?! =.=_

_Jadi, bisa dibilang, saya menulis fanfict ini sembari mencari tahu sendiri alasan dari dalam diri saya kenapa saya bosan dengan mereka-mereka lagi?! /abaikan_

_Oke, intinya sih, sejauh mata memandang, masih ada beberapa pasangan yang awalnya sahabatan terus pacaran. Bukan cuma pacaran sih, kadang orang yang nikah aja suka bosen sama pasangannya sendiri (bayangin coy hidup bersama belasan bahkan puluhan tahun) dan di sini saya berusaha mengembangkan gimana cara Annie dan Bertl menghadapi roman kebosanan seperti itu. Dan itu susah menurut saya dalam kehidupan real sebenernya-okependapatgue._

_So, **mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh! Apdet juga akhirnya! Padahal tadinya gue nggak yakin apdet sekarang, tp mengingat besok gue bakal ke Padang dan pastinya pas pulang gue capek (plus kagak ada modem di sono) gue mau apdetin ini dulu. Apalagi gue juga ada rikuesan temen buat bikinin BertAnnie yg rate M OS. Btw, maafin gue ya semuanya. Yah walaupun gue tergolong baru di sini :)) (btw ada yang orang Padang atau Medan di sini? kalo ada samaan dong! *so?!*)_

_Makasih buat yg udah baca+review+fave+follow pokoknya semua deh. Yg review dibales lewat PM ya (ada juga pas baru publish udah dibales, tp ada yg belum)_

**_Disclaimer dan_**_ **Warning**__ masih sama kayak di BAB 1. Enjoy!_

* * *

**BAB 2**

* * *

Annie mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang sedikit mengganggu acara tidurnya di hari yang baru itu. Sejujurnya ia masih begitu mengantuk untuk mengambil kuliah pagi hari ini, bila saja ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya terlalu keras dan memutuskan untuk begadang serta—

Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua kakinya yang menyentuh lantai berwarna cokelat kayu itu. Ia menyibakkan poninya yang mengganggu pemandangannya ke belakang. Ditariknya napas pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kuliah.

Dilepaskannya semua kain yang menutupi auratnya. Tangannya memutar keran _shower_ hingga kumpulan air dinginnya jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi tiap permukaan kulit Annie.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya sehingga tak nampak keindahan dari biru safirnya. Kepala blondenya bertemu dengan dinding kamar mandi. Entah bagaimana bisa ia masih terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Bertl yang telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dalam hati ia kerap bertanya, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Bukankah ia sendiri merasa jenuh dengan hubungan mereka? Lantas, kenapa tak ada rasa puas sama sekali menguasai hatinya? Kepalanya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang semakin membuat segalanya semakin rumit saja.

Annie melangkah ke luar kamar mandi dengan kepalanya yang dililit oleh handuk berwarna biru cerah. Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu mengambil sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya. Awalnya ia tidak yakin sampai akhirnya gadis blonde itu memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya yang dimatikan semenjak kejadian semalam.

Ia menunggu, terus menunggu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Barangkali Annie tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah tersenyum meski hanya sekilas saja terlihat. Tak dapat dipungkiri sekalipun senyuman itu dikarenakan pemuda itu.

'_Dari Reiner: Hei, Annie, kau di mana? Kukira kau ada kuliah pagi ini.'_

Dengan segera Annie membalas pesan dari Reiner.

'_Aku masih di rumah. Bisa kau menjemputku, Reiner?'_

Annie menunggu, namun tak ada balasan apapun dari pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama persis dengannya. Ia melenguh sampai akhirnya ia mengganti pakaian kuliahnya, merapihkan diri sebentar dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menuju kampus.

Ia hanya tinggal seorang diri, untuk sementara ini saja. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkannya dulu, sementara Ayahnya Annie seorang pengusaha swasta yang memiliki hobi _traveling _keliling dunia. Contohnya seperti saat ini, pria itu meninggalkan Annie untuk menghabiskan waktunya menikmati indahnya kota Munchen, Jerman.

Annie baru saja menutup pintu pagar rumahnya sampai akhirnya ia berbalik karena mendengar suara klakson mobil. Di dekat sana ia dapat melihat sosok Reiner yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan kepalanya yang melongok ke luar. Jari telunjuknya memberi kode kepada Annie untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kukira tidak akan datang," sahut Annie sebagai kalimat pengganti 'selamat pagi'.

Reiner terkekeh pelan. "Pulsaku habis, jadi kuputuskan saja langsung datang ke sini. Lagipula, tumben sekali kau memintaku yang menjemputmu. Biasanya juga—"

"Kami putus," potong Annie membuat alis kiri Reiner terangkat dan menoleh cepat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau bercanda?'

"Siapa yang putus?!" tanya Reiner masih ingin memastikan ucapan Annie.

"Kami," kata Annie mengulang. "Aku dan Bertl, kami putus semalam … menjelang pagi."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa bisa? Kukira kalian akan lebih lama dari ini," tanya lagi Reiner yang terdengar sedikit kepo.

Annie memandang Reiner sebentar, pandangannya kini tak terbaca oleh Reiner sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Annie mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan," jawab Annie.

Reiner mendesah. "Hei, ayolah. Kita bertiga sudah bersahabat lebih dari 15 tahun. Mana boleh ada yang namanya menyembunyikan rahasia sendiri dari sahabatnya, meskipun itu aib."

Annie menghela napas lelah. "Kalau sudah waktunya akan kuberi tahu. Jangan sekarang, aku … belum mau membahasnya kembali."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ternyata menyesal memutuskan Bertl," sahut Reiner membuat Annie menoleh cepat ke arahnya, terlihat keterkejutan di sorot mata safir itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu sendiri, aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang labil. Sekali aku membuat keputusan, maka aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Hentikan saja omong kosong ini," elak Annie seraya kembali menatapi pemandangan di luar sana.

"Yeah, meskipun bila _omong kosong_ itu mulai berpaling kau juga tidak akan menyesal sepertinya," sindir Reiner yang diam-diam terkekeh pelan karena secara tidak langsung menyindir Annie.

Annie mendelik kepadanya. "Hei, jangan pelototi aku seperti itu! Aku kan hanya bercanda saja. Sekali-kali kau harus bisa lebih santai, jangan terlalu serius begitu, Annie."

"Hentikan, Reiner. Jangan membuatku marah di pagi hari," kata Annie.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," ledek Reiner dan kali ini ia benar-benar tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Annie kepadanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berthold mematikan _alarm_ mobilnya, kemudian ia melempar tasnya ke bagian belakang mobil sebelum akhirnya ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi pengemudi. Tangannya memutar kunci mobil hingga terdengar suara mesin khas mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, mobil _Porsche _hitam itu meninggalkan kediaman Fubar.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi ke Annie," gumamnya sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jinsnya. Ia mencari nama Annie di kontaknya, dan ketika ia hendak mengirimkan pesan selamat paginya, sekelebat kejadian beberapa jam lalu memasuki otaknya.

Bertl menggeleng lemah dan kemudian ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memutar setir mobil itu ke persimpangan jalan menuju kampusnya. Sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, ia hanya datang ke sana untuk melakukan kegiatan bakti sosial bersama teman sekampusnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba di pertigaan ia melihat mobil yang begitu dikenalnya berhenti di sana. Dilihatnya sosok gadis blonde ke luar dari kursi pengemudi dan membuka kap mobilnya. Kening Bertl mengerut, tengah memikirkan sosok yang dilihatnya itu. Gadis itu nampak begitu familiar baginya.

Kemudian Bertl memutuskan untuk berhenti dan ke luar dari mobilnya. Dihampirinya gadis yang tingginya lumayan jauh di bawahnya.

"Christa?" sahutnya tidak yakin sampai akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menoleh hingga Bertl bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan lebih leluasa. "Oh, ternyata benar-benar kau."

"Berthold! Wah, tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini. Dalam situasi yang _tidak_ seharusnya," kata Christa dengan penekanan.

Bertl tersenyum tipis. "Yeah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan mobilmu? Mogok kah?"

Christa mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang rusak. Aku kan bukan orang otomotif."

"Boleh kuperiksa?" tanya Bertl meminta izin yang langsung diiyakan oleh Christa langsung. Bertl berjalan menuju kap mobil Christa yang terbuka, kedua matanya sibuk bergerak ke mesin-mesin itu.

"Tak ada mesin yang rusak," sahut Bertl sambil menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan debu mesin. "Kurasa hanya kurang air."

"Kurang _air_?" tanya Christa heran.

Bertl mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya dan sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam bagasinya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya dia kembali dengan sebotol air 1,5 liter dan kemudian ia menuangkan air tersebut pada bagian yang menurutnya harus diisi.

Sementara Bertl sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, Christa sendiri justru sibuk memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Bertl. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Christa mengenal Bertl dari Reiner, yang merupakan teman SD dari kakak Christa. Kini nampaknya Christa cukup paham mengapa Bertl memiliki beberapa penggemar di kampusnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Coba kau nyalakan mesinnya," sahut Bertl memecahkan lamunan Christa. Christa mengangguk sedikit canggung, ia berharap semoga Bertl tidak mengetahui tindakannya tadi.

"Syukurlah sudah menyala," sahut Christa setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Terima kasih banyak ya, Berthold. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan terus berada di sini seharian."

"Bertl saja," kata Bertl. "Kau masih termasuk temanku juga, akan terasa aneh bila temanku sendiri memanggil nama panjangku."

"A-apa?" tanya Christa.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Christa?" tanya balik Bertl. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bila suara beratnya—terutama ketika menyebut nama gadis blonde itu, mampu membuat seluruh darah di tubuh Christa memompa hingga membuat wajahnya merona.

Christa mengangguk kaku. "I-iya, Bertl. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Bertl tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sama-sama. Aku harus segera pergi, ada kegiatan baksos dan aku tidak boleh telat datang."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Christa yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Bertl. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil _Porsche_ Bertl melaju cepat meninggalkan Christa yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Bertl sudah terlihat memarkirkan mobilnya itu di tempat parkir utara. Ia keluar dari sana sambil menenteng tas ranselnya di bahu kanannya sementara almamater angkatannya ia tenteng dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hoi, Berthold," panggil Rivaille selaku ketua panitia baksos tersebut. "Kau terlambat."

Bertl menaruh tasnya di dekat pintu ruang panitia. "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan sehingga mau tak mau aku harus telat. Acaranya sudah dimulai?"

"Sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ya sudahlah, pakai almamatermu, kemudian kau bantu Eren dan yang lainnya mengumpulkan sembako-sembako yang akan dibagikan untuk orang yang tidak mampu," kata Rivaille dengan nada datar sambil melangkah pergi untuk mengecek kegiatan panitia yang lainnya.

Bertl hanya mengangguk, walau sebenarnya telat juga karena Rivaille sudah terlanjur pergi. Ia mengenakan jaket almamater berwarna cokelat muda. Kemudian, seperti apa yang dikatakan Rivaille barusan, ia melangkah menuju Eren yang sedang membawa sebuah kardus berisi sembako dengan dibantu oleh Connie dan Marco.

"Masih ada sisa di dalam?" tanya Bertl kepada Eren.

"Ya, tinggal beberapa lagi kok. Kau bisa membawanya menuju lapangan," kata Eren sembari berlalu bersama yang lainnya. Bertl mengangguk paham dan segera membawa sebuah kardus yang sama dengan milik Eren menuju lapangan juga.

Tepat di koridor dekat ruang panitia, ia melihat sosok yang sesungguhnya sedang ia usahakan untuk tidak ditemuinya. Di sana terlihat Annie baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil yang begitu familiar. Sampai akhirnya keluarlah sosok Reiner mengikuti arah perginya Annie.

Bertl menangkap pandangan kedua mata biru Annie ke mata hijaunya. Mereka terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Annie lebih dulu mengalihkannya dan menarik tangan Reiner untuk menjauh pergi dari koridor tersebut menuju kantin. Bertl cukup tahu bahwa Annie begitu hanya untuk menghindarinya. Maka Bertl hanya mampu menghela napas dan kembali lagi melakukan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Annie. Kau tidak perlu menarikku hanya untuk ke kantin," sahut Reiner seraya melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Annie pada lengan bajunya. Ia menatap Annie heran yang justru hanya pergi mendahuluinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Reiner bingung namun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari yang bersangkutan. "Bertl, heh?"

Annie menatap Reiner sebelum berpaling. "Tidak."

"Tidak salah lagi maksudmu—"

"Hei! Aku serius!" elak Annie kesal.

"Aku juga serius kok. Kau tahu, Annie? Kukira kau tidak semenyebalkan gadis yang lainnya, tapi kau merepotkan juga ternyata," komentar Reiner membuat Annie mendeliknya lagi. "Hei, aku sedang jujur tahu. Lagipula, kalau kau masih mencintainya, kenapa tidak kembali saja?"

"Tidak, kau salah," balas Annie cepat-cepat. "Ini yang terbaik … untuk kita."

"Apa?" tanya Reiner heran.

"Inilah hasil yang paling terbaik untuk kita," kini Annie menatap Reiner secara intens. "Untuk kita bertiga. Kau, aku, dan Bertl."

"Jadi, kau memutuskan hubungan kalian hanya karena aku?!" tanya Reiner sedikit melotot, ia masih tidak percaya dan heran hal apa yang sedang dipikirkan Annie sampai-sampai memutuskan Bertl. Padahal Reiner sendiri tahu, butuh waktu yang sangat amat lama bagi Bertl untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada Annie—mungkin sedikit mustahil.

"Tentu saja bukan karena kau! Maksudku, tidak juga. Ya, memang karena kau juga, tapi … grr! Aku bingung! Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun kepadaku!" seru Annie, terlihat jelas kekesalan serta ekspresi bimbang di sorot matanya sehingga membuat Reiner ikut terdiam. Sungguh beruntung suasana kantin saat itu tengah sepi karena selain banyak kegiatan, hari Sabtu jarang ada yang mengambil jam kuliah.

Reiner menghela napas, ikut merasa bimbang sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakan Annie saat ini. Walaupun ia masih belum mengerti secara terperinci mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara Annie dan Bertl, dia hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda blonde itu merangkul bahu mungil Annie. "Segera cari jawabannya, Annie. Kau pernah dengar ada pepatah yang bilang, 'Kau baru akan menyadari perasaanmu ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu' dan kuharap seperti yang kau bilang kalau kau memang tidak akan menyesali apapun."

"Entahlah, Reiner. Kali ini … aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri," jawab Annie datar dengan pandangan kosong ke meja makan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Meski kau gadis, rasanya begitu aneh melihat Annie yang dingin menjadi sosok cengeng begitu," ledek Reiner yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dari bibir Annie.

"Yang benar saja," balas Annie sinis. Keduanya tak menyadari, Bertl memandang mereka dari belakang punggung mereka. Sorot matanya tak terbaca, ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Reiner dan Annie yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

_Kuharap kau memang tak menyesali apapun, Anne_, batin Bertl sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu menuju lapangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terlihat tenggelam di ujung horison. Terdengar beberapa suara koakan burung gagak yang berterbangan di langit jingga itu, membuat Bertl terdiam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Dengan refleks, ia menolehkan kepala dan melihat sosok Christa berdiri di belakangnya.

"Christa," sapa Bertl tak menyadari nada bicaranya membuat sang pemilik nama tertegun sesaat. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kukira jadwal baksos di kampusmu mendapat giliran besok."

Christa menggeleng. "Tidak kok, awalnya sih memang. Tapi, Hanji-_senpai_ memberitahuku mengenai perubahan jadwalnya. Lagipula, aku ke sini untuk menemui kak Armin. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan baksos yang dilakukan fakultasmu … ehm, Bertl?"

Bertl mengangguk. "Lancar, walau tadi kami sempat memiliki gangguan kecil, tapi untungnya tidak terlalu mempengaruhi jalannya baksos. Oh iya, kau sudah mau pulang langsung?"

"Iya, tapi aku sedang menunggu kakakku sebentar. Dia bilang sih ingin pulang bersama," jawab Christa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok blonde yang sekilas mirip dengannya. "Ah, itu dia. Kak Armin!"

Sosok pemuda blonde model bob menghampiri keduanya. "Hosh … hosh! Maaf Christa, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Ayo kita pulang—eh, ada kau ternyata, Bertl?"

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan adikmu. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, aku juga harus segera pulang ke rumah," kata Bertl.

Armin mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami duluan, ya."

Armin dan Christa langsung berjalan menjauhi Bertl menuju mobil yang dibawa oleh Christa pagi tadi. Namun, sepertinya mobil itu mengalami masalah—lagi. Armin sudah berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan mesinnya, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Kemudian, Armin melangkah ke luar dan kembali menghampiri Bertl yang untungnya belum pulang.

"Ada apa dengan mobilnya?" tanya Bertl langsung.

Armin menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Sepertinya mesinnya rusak lagi. Huh, maklum saja, ini mobil peninggalan Ayahku. Mau bagaimana lagi jadinya walaupun sering rusak. Oh iya, bisa kuminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa? Membetulkannya lagi?"

Armin menggeleng. "Bukan, hari sudah semakin gelap, ada baiknya Christa langsung pulang. Kau bisa mengantarnya pulang?"

"Aku?" tanya Bertl memastikan, ia menatap Christa yang justru mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa malu yang amat sangat. "_Well_, bisa saja. Tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Aku harus mengantar si Oldy ke bengkel Hannes. Kuharap bengkelnya masih buka. Sudahlah, kau antar saja Christa lebih dulu, tidak perlu mengurusiku," kata Armin yang langsung disetujui oleh Bertl sendiri.

"Christa, silahkan masuk," kata Bertl yang lagi-lagi memandang Christa. Sementara yang dipandang berusaha menjaga detak jantungnya agar tetap normal.

Armin yang melihat sikap Christa itu hanya memberi senyuman tipis yang membuat Christa menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Tentu saja Armin tahu kalau adiknya itu sudah lama menyukai Bertl, hanya saja hubungan Bertl dengan Annie lah yang menghalangi perasaan Christa untuk dinyatakan.

"I-iya, terima kasih," gumam Christa gelagapan.

"Ya, sama-sama," kata Bertl yang sudah siap di belakang setir mobil. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Armin. "Kami duluan, ya!"

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Armin sambil memperhatikan mobil Bertl yang sudah melaju jauh.

**_TBC_**


End file.
